


breathe in, breathe out (if everyone goes away, i will stay)

by iwannabewithyou_unsafe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, i don't know what this is, implied child abuse/neglect, pretty fluffy, they might be in a relationship, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabewithyou_unsafe/pseuds/iwannabewithyou_unsafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Tumblr prompt -</p><p>Anonymous asked: Any chance you could do a oneshot where felicity is claustrophobic and ends up being trapped somewhere small and starts to panic and then Oliver has to try and keep her calm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe in, breathe out (if everyone goes away, i will stay)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this prompt has been in my inbox FOREVER. I’m sorry for the delay, Anon! I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> Title from Mat Kearney’s song “Breathe In, Breathe Out”

»—>

An unexpected turn of events puts them in a too-small storage closet to avoid the goons. It’s fine. They’ll adapt.

The closet is uncomfortably cramped, with Oliver pressed firmly into the door and Felicity slightly behind him, tablet hugged tight to her chest. It takes a full minute for him to notice Felicity’s shortened breaths and the fine tremor that’s running through her. When she suddenly grips his arm and squeezes hard enough to hurt, his focus quickly shifts from the door, body turning to face her as his brows furrow in concern.

He can just make out the terror in her eyes as the dim light from her tablet illuminates her face. Instinctively, he angles his whole body toward her, hands moving to frame her face. He catches her tablet before it hits the floor and sets it on the box behind her.

“I—can’t brea—I can’t…” Every word, every breath is a clipped struggle. Her fists are clenched, clinging and tugging on the sleeves of his suit as she gasps for air. He’s pretty sure if he could see them, her knuckles would be white. She wants to run, needs to leave, and he just wants to get that look off her face. He feels his own panic rising with her distress. “I—have—I have to—I can’t—Oli—ver—I—”

It’s his name on her lips that brings him back.

“Hey, hey. Felicity. You’re okay,” he whispers gently, soothingly, as his thumbs brush away the wayward tears that have streamed down her cheeks. Her eyes are shut tight, and she’s still attempting to take in ragged breaths. “Just focus on my voice. You’re not alone. I’m right here. You’re okay. I’m not going anywhere. You’re okay. I’m right here.” He repeats the words over and over again and knows that he has never meant anything more in his life than these words in this moment.

He thinks she’s stopped crying, and she’s not trembling quite as much, but her breaths are still too uneven for his liking. He pulls her into his chest, so that her ear is pressed to his heart. Her arms automatically encircle his waist. “Just listen to my heartbeat. Try to match your breaths with mine, okay?” He feels her nod slightly and starts taking four-count breaths. Inhale 1-2-3-4. Exhale 1-2-3-4. Inhale 1-2-3-4. Over and over. Her head moves with the rise and fall of his chest, while he rubs soothing circles on her back. Eventually, her breathing evens out, and he feels the relief flood his veins. She clings to him harder, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

For a moment, he wishes she could find her way into his skin, so that he could always have her close, so that he could always protect her, always keep her safe. But all he can do is hold on tight.

Later, when they’re out of the woods and he takes her home, she tells him about a little girl whose mother locked her in the living room closet sometimes as punishment, and sometimes that mother would forget about her daughter for a few hours. The little girl would sit in the dark and teach herself to count backwards from a zillion, because sometimes, that’s how long it took for her mother to remember that she had a daughter.

Oliver holds on even tighter and promises never to let her go.

He never does.

»—>


End file.
